List of Cartoonverse Television programs
These are several productions of the Cartoonverse brand, which are currently or previously produced by Cartoonverse Television and its Cartoonverse Television International division, which is sometimes responsible for international distribution to the programming produced by Cartoonverse Television. Cartoonverse Television primarily produces any Cartoonverse family and children's TV programming library under the Cartoonverse Children's Television Workshop that is co-produced with other studios such as Decode Entertainment, Cookie Jar Entertainment, Sesame Workshop, Classic Media and DHX Media. Cartoonverse Television also produced adult-oriented programs, mostly such as ''Hoops & Yoyo'', ''Happy Tree Friends'' (an extremely violent web series produced by Mondo Media) and ''Blackboy'' (a super violent television adaptation to a series of violent comics for adults under the same name, co-produced with 4Kids Entertainment, as part of the ''Blackboy'' merchandising) in association with Alexei Worldwide Studios. Productions Original *''Spider-Man & Friends'' *''Leo and Katie'' *''The Funnyman Boogeyman Show'' *''Super Sports Smash'' *''Shuriken School'' *''Baby Backyardigans'' *''Mission to Mars: The Series'' *''The Lab Scientists'' *''The Stupidyardigans'' *''The Evilyardigans'' *''Blackboy'' *''Backyard Wizard of Oz'' *''Siblings'' *''Super Monkey Ball 2: The Series'' *''House of Backyard'' *''Puyo Puyo'' *''Mission of Mars: M.O.O.N.'' *''The Backyardigans Adventure Maker'' *''Tale of the Mighty Knights: W.O.R.L.D.'' *''Dragon Express'' *''The Flower Power Show'' *''My Friends Baby Kong'' *''Baby Christina's World'' *''Happy Tree Friends'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''Sega GT 2003'' *''Jet Set Radio Future'' *''Toy Story: A Woodpecker Adventure'' *''31 Minutes'' *''Galaxy Squad'' *''Dark Knights'' *''Hoops & Yoyo'' *''The Amazing Splashinis'' *''Shuriken School: Mission World'' *''Baby Backyardigans'' *''Flowgo's World'' *''Peter Pan: A Baby Adventure'' *''Woody Woodpecker: Escape from Buzz Buzzard Park'' *''The Adventures of Luke and Leia'' *''Lou & Mina'' *''The Universe Stops with You'' *''Worms'' *''The Tetra Show'' *''The Adventures of Nota Verde'' *''Eizan and Okuni's Big Adventure'' *''Sonic X'' *''Sonic Advance: The Series'' *''Kirk'' *''Follow that Feather'' *''Berenstain Bears: Rescue Heroes'' *''Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly'' *''The Electric Company'' *''I Am Frankie'' Entertainment Rights In 2001, Entertainment Rights became the owner of the five Cartoonverse Television children's TV shows, where it owns the rights from 2002 to 2009. * ''Transformers Academy'' (co-produced with Ubisoft and RTÉjr.) * ''The Electric Company: Marcus and Jessica's Big Adventure'' (co-produced with its subsidiary Classic Media) * ''The Adventures of Panty and Stocking'' (co-produced with The Jim Henson Company and Studio 100 Animation) * ''The Adventures of Belle and His Mom'' (co-produced with Hasbro, Go!Animate Television and BBC) * ''I Am Frankie'' (co-produced with RTÉjr. and Cookie Jar Entertainment) Universal Television Universal Television distribute the three Cartoonverse-branded TV animated shows, including ''Sitting Ducks'' (2001-2003). * ''Sitting Ducks'' (co-produced with The Krislin Company, Creative Capers Entertainment, Krislin/Elliot Digital, Sitting Ducks Productions and Universal Television) * ''Max Prime'' (co-produced with The Krislin Company) * ''Shrek: The Series'' (co-produced with DreamWorks Animation) BBC show, The Electric Company (2005-2009).]] During 12 years (1997-2009), Cartoonverse Television made a long-term partnership with BBC Television, which produces new Cartoonverse-branded greatest animated productions, recieved his mediocre reviews. One of the UK-owned biggest TV hit programs, was the CBeebies show, The Electric Company (2005-2009). * ''Discovering Stories'' (co-produced with BBC Television, BBC Northern Ireland and HyperWorld Films) * ''Welcome to the Whole Green City'''' (co-produced with BBC Television) * [[Cartoon Sports|''Cartoon Sports]]'' (co-produced with Corporate Studios, Chapman Entertainment and Create Toons) * [[Legends Unite!|''Legends Unite!]]'' (co-production with Corporate Studios, Chapman Entertainment and Create Toons) * [[The Electric Company|''The Electric Company]]'' (co-production with BBC Television, Deveran Entertainment and 2D Animation) * [[I Am Frankie|''I Am Frankie]]'' (co-production with BBC Television, Deveran Entertainment and Cookie Jar) * [[The Adventures of Panty and Stocking|''The Adventures of Panty and Stocking]]'' (co-production with European Broadcasting Union, The Jim Henson Company, Studio 100 Animation, and Warner Bros. Television Distribution) * [[OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes: The Series|''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes: The Series]]'' (co-production with 201X Television Studios) * [[The Magic of Dizz|''The Magic of Dizz]] (co-production with BBC Television, Immediate Music and HyperWorld Films) * World with Plastiniles (co-production with Deveran Entertainment and Essential Television) * ''Postman Pat: Card Holidays'''' (co-production with Entertainment Rights and Cosgrove Hall Films) * ''Saw of Worlds (co-production with Deveran Entertainment, BBC Television and Sony Pictures Digital) * ''The Electric Company: Francine and Anne's Ultimate Pranked Adventure'''' (co-production with BBC) * [[The Adventures of Belle and His Mom|''The Adventures of Belle and His Mom]] (co-produced with Hasbro, Go!Animate Television and BBC) ITV One of the favorites is the series adapation based on the Microsoft's OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes franchise. * The World's Sacrification (co-production with Deveran Entertainment and Cosgrove Hall Films) * ''Postman Pat'' (co-production with Cosgrove Hall Films, Woodland Animations and Entertainment Rights) * ''A Rat Collection'' (co-production with ITV Studios and Cosgrove Hall Films) * ''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes: The Series'''' (co-production with 201X Television Studios) * ''Mouse-T-Chase (co-production with ITV Studios and Cosgrove Hall Films) * ''The Adventures of Raz and Benny'' (co-production with Chapman/Deveran Entertainment, Chapman Entertainment and Create Toons) Other and Tyrone's News from 2006 to 2008.]] It includes other shows that were continued to produced, after the company's defunct on May 11, 2009. * ''Landful Cube'' (co-produced with The Jim Henson Company and Studio 100 Animation) * ''Ami the Explorer'' (co-produced with Sesame Workshop and Sony Pictures Television) * ''Ami's World'' (co-produced with Sesame Workshop and Sony Pictures Television) * ''Tyrone's News'' (co-produced with Five, Granada, Classic Media, Cuppa Coffee Studios and BSkyB) * ''Yoplait!: The Series'' (co-produced with Sesame Workshop and Cuppa Coffee Studios) * ''The Adventures of Jessica and Hector'' (co-production with Cuppa Coffee Studios, Five and Nick Jr.) * ''Discovering Fireflies'' (co-production with BBC Television and Cuppa Coffee Studios) * Play with Maya (co-production with BBC Television and Cuppa Coffee Studios) * Spectacular Hyper Pablo (co-produced with The Jim Henson Company and Studio 100 Animation) See also * Cartoonverse Television Category:Cartoonverse Television Category:Cartoonverse Television shows Category:Cartoonverse Television International